


you'll never know unless we go [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom Percy de Rolo, F/M, Hair-pulling, Maledom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Resistance Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sub Vex'ahlia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "you'll never know unless we go" by sabinelagrande."Nothing about this goes right, but it's perfect."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you'll never know unless we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518615) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Length: 9:35  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you'll%20never%20know%20unless%20we%20go.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, it's the 4 year anniversary of my first posted podfic! Have some Percy/Vex smut! :D


End file.
